The Users Challenge Season 2/Delilah's Campaign!
Delilah's Campaign! Hello, as you know my name is Del'I'''lah and I'm in the fina'L''' 3 for a chat m'O'''d position. I seriously belie'V'e that I'd b'E''' a great fit for the team, I'm online ever'Y' day and if I'm n'O'''t it's only beca'U'se I have something import'A'nt going on in my '''L'ife. I'm a comp'L'''ete perfectionis'S't and have some huge ass OCD if you hav'E'n't guessed al'R'eady but I honestly th'I'nk that that would give me an advantage in this competiti'O'n, other than my competitors, who's pages on OFIBTY are sloppily put together and don't have that "pizzazz" to them. As most of yo'U''' know I suffer from both Dy'S'''lexia and Synesthesia. I'm guessing most of you know what Dyslexia is so I don't think I have to go into detai'L''' about that, but S'Y'''nesthesia is a much less common disease that I think I might '''H'ave to inform you about. Synesthesia is a n'E'''urological condition affecting a part of your brain which affects your sensory skills, but in simpler terms, I just see different t'H'ings in different colors rather than the color it was int'E'''nded to be. The disease is literally different for every person who has it, for me I see musical notes and numbers in a different color. This actually works to my advantage I believe similarly to my OCD, it helped me learn how to play instruments quickly and also I can memorize phone numbers just like that *snaps*. Some Fun Facts About Me *I LOVE teddy bears. *I'm terrified of ostriches. *My last name is not "Bird" or "Bryd" just an FYI, I just like birds and that's why people call me The Wordy Birdy. Yay, no more stalkers *inserts party emoticon*. *I'm a lefty, and you guys know what that means, I pack a creative punch *punches Nasia* hehe, jk boo, love ya XOXO. *I honestly don't know how this would help me win but I'm double jointed *pulls fingers backwards* TEEHEE. *I tend to be online a lot more than my competitors, especially Andrew, which I believe will make me help contribute more. *Because of me living in EST time, I can contribute more while others are online. *I like to consider myself a best friend of everyone on the wiki, kinda like a big sister to younger members of just a great friend of the older ones, someone people can talk to about their problems, and trust me I've done this before. *I know in the past I've been "rude" to new visitors to the wiki but I'm over that and now I welcome them with open arms. The first step to getting over a problem is admitting you have one, and I've already done that. *I'm one of the original wiki members and have known a lot of you since the Summer of 2012, I love all of you guys in different ways and believe I truly understand you guys, well at least most of you. *Finally, winning TUC 2 would mean a lot to me, basically just knowing that you guys really think I would make a good chat mod, would lift my spirits higher than ever, well thank you guys, peace out!! ~XOXO, Delilah a.k.a. Deli, Delipickle, Delidick, Delipoo, or The Most Beautiful Girl You've Ever Laid Your Eyes On P.S. I wanted to keep this as simple as possible, I'm sure it won't be as extravagant as others...well except for the colors and fonts, but I wanted it straight and to the point. Just once again, I love you all...seriously, hehe :D Category:The Users Challenge